Various different methods and apparatus are known for carrying out the rotary milling of the crankpins of crankshafts, either one at a time or several simultaneously. German Patent 195 46 197 (Gesell) discloses a method and an apparatus of the above described general type, wherein at least two milling cutters simultaneously carry out rotary milling or machining on at least two crankpins of a rotating crankshaft, whereby the crankpins revolve around the axis of the rotating crankshaft. To achieve this, the German Patent 195 46 197 discloses a rather complicated guidance of the disk milling cutters to follow the eccentric revolution of the crankpins around the crankshaft axis as the crankshaft rotates. The reference further suggests that the rotation speed of the crankshaft is adapted or varied in view of the optimal milling operation of a rotational tool, and the rotational speed of the second and each further rotational tool is regulated dependent on the crankshaft rotational speed prescribed by such adaptation or variation. The equipment and method features necessary for carrying out the above mentioned guidance of the disk milling cutters to follow the motion of the crankpins is regarded as disadvantageously complicated and costly, and subject to breakdowns and improper operation.